Conventionally, in an electrical device such as a secondary battery, a power generating element for performing charging and discharging operations is sealed in an outer package. The Power generating element is formed by stacking a separator and electrodes. The separator easily shrinks when heated. When the separator shrinks, electrical short circuit occurs locally. This would reduce the output of the electrical device.
Thus, by using, as a counter measure a separator which is formed by laminating on a substrate melt material a heat-resistant material having a melting point higher than the melting point of the melt material, the separator is prevented from shrinkage or contracting even if the separator is heated.
Incidentally, there is a configuration of bonding both surfaces of an elongate separate by sandwiching with an elongate positive electrode plate and an elongate negative electrode while conveying. That is, the positive electrode plate is laminated or stacked on one surface of the separator, while the negative electrode plate is laminated on the other surface of the separator. Since the positive and negative plates are made of different materials, easiness to peeling is different as well (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-181832 A).
However, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-181832 A, when conveying the elongate member prepared with another member being laminated on the substrate, no considerations in view of differences such as ease of separation due to the difference in materials is made so as to provide a structure to ensure conveyance while maintaining accuracy in conveyance amount or feed amount.
In such a configuration, for example, in the case of the separator formed by laminating a heat-resistant material on a molten material as the substrate or base material, when the heat-resistant material is scraped or peeled off, it is likely that the conveyance amount the separator changes.